The Amazing World of Gumball: The Knife
I love The Amazing World of Gumball. I'd go through days watching it without stopping. But on 1 November 2012, I watched a very disturbing episode at 4:00am. The episode was titled "The Knife", and the logo was grey. It was supposed to be a season 2 episode. I knew I had to get my tape recorder out right away to show everyone proof. I was not alone while watching the episode. I was there with my friends Josh and Michael. I knew that if I recorded proof, I wouldn’t be crazy. The episode came on. It was a pitch-black picture for about a minute. At this time we started to get disappointed. We thought the episode wasn’t going to play because we had a tape recorder. We were getting impatient, but after three minutes of waiting, the episode started. It began showing Tobias getting into his locker. He took out a notebook with a faded picture on it. Tobias began to laugh maniacally. At this point, we started freaking out. So we didn’t know what the grin was all about, but we knew it wasn’t good. Tobias took the book with him down the hall. From here down to the far end you can see Anton, Darwin, and Principal Brown. They were staring at Tobias while looking disappointed and angry. They stared at him for about twenty seconds, and then Brown said the strangest thing. "We thought you were his friend," Brown said in an evil, distorted voice. This voice sounded nothing like Principal Brown. My friends and I were really freaked out, but we continued watching because we wanted to get more proof than just this part. Tobias then started to look at Anton, Darwin, and Brown. He looked nervous and scared. You could hear the sound of a heartbeat in the background. Leslie then approached the scene. He said, "Why, Tobias, why?” Tobias then became even more nervous. Everyone then stared at the screen in a horrifying way, and then the screen turned into static for a few seconds. Everyone was in Brown’s office. Gumball is now there. Everyone looks at Tobias as he sits nervously. Miss Simian then takes the book that Tobias was holding and opens it. She finds a patch of blood holding two pages together. Everyone then stares at Tobias wide-eyed. Tobias then starts to sweat as everyone gives him grieving looks. Everyone then leaves the office, but leaves Tobias behind. Darwin then locked the door and said, "YOU MURDERER!" He then closed the door, and Tobias started to cry. Everyone then checked in Tobias's house. Brown looked upstairs while climbing the stairs really slowly. He opened a door at the top of the stairs. The door made a creaky ear-bleeding noise, which caused me to drop the tape recorder The tape recorder was destroyed, but the tape was unharmed. We continued to watch. Brown pulled a knife from a pillow on a bed, and maniacally laughed. He climbed back down the stairs and left the house. The scene then showed Gumball looking around the hall. Brown then walks down the hall. He says something but we couldn't understand it clearly. He enters his office and approaches Tobias. He shows Tobias the knife. "What is that?" Tobias asked. This was the only word we heard anyone say clearly. Brown then has a dirty look on his face. Gumball walked in the office and approached Tobias. He also had a dirty look on his face. "You murdered the love of my life, you pathetic weasel," said Gumball. My friends and I knew what he meant by that; Tobias murdered Penny. Tobias started to sweat heavily while Gumball and Brown looked at him. But all of a sudden, their eyes went hyperealistic and bloody. The screen then went black. We were constantly waiting for the show to come back on. But after three minutes of waiting, a Level Up commercial came on, followed by a few more commercials. Looney Tunes then came on. We realized that Cartoon Network stopped the whole episode from being aired. We thought we had proof, but we realised that the footage was not saved. We were sold out. The only thing left to do was to tell the story. Even to this day, we still stay up constantly waiting for episodes like this to be aired again, but we’re prepared this time. We will record it on our DVR, and we also purchased an automatic saving camcorder. But we still wonder - did everybody see this, or were we the only ones? This story still remains a mystery. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Creepypasta Category:Rip-off Category:Cartoon network Category:The Amazing world of Gumball Category:Blood